1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproducing apparatus and a reproducing method that allow video clips to be selected from many video clips recorded on a recording medium at high speed.
2. Background Discussion
In recent years, a disc-shaped recording medium that uses laser light having a short wavelength and that can record and reproduce a larger capacity of data has been developed. For example, a recording capacity of 23 Giga bytes (GB) has been accomplished with a light source of a blue-purple laser that emits laser light having a wavelength of 405 nm and that uses a single-surface single-layer optical disc.
One example is Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-197426, which describes a structure of which video data are edited with thumbnail pictures.
Conventionally, to display a thumbnail picture at high speed, bit map picture data are generated with a desired frame and recorded on a recording medium. When the generated thumbnail picture is displayed, the bit map picture data are displayed.
However, according to conventional approaches, if frames to be displayed as thumbnail pictures are frequently changed like a non-destructive editing operation, when frames to be displayed as thumbnail pictures are changed, additional bit map picture data should be generated.
Thus, the process is inefficient and cannot be quickly performed. In addition, since bit map picture data for thumbnail pictures should be recorded onto a disc-shaped recorded medium along with video data, the capacity of the recording medium is wasted.
Thus, it would be an advancement in the state of the art to permit a user to edit clips quickly and efficiently.